It Started With A Rumor
by December'sRose
Summary: When a rumor starts the real truth behind it is always forgotten but when the rumor is true it can cause more trouble than anyone ever imagined [FannyxHoagie]


Title: It Started With a Rumor

Rated: K+

Romance/Humor

Summary: When a rumor starts the real truth behind it is always forgotten but when the rumor is true it can cause more trouble than anyone ever imagined FannyxHoagie

Disclaimer: I don't own KND

A/N: Warning: Loooooong one shot ahead. If you hate long one shots, or if you have a short attention span, you might want to think twice before reading this. This took FOREVER for me to write because I wanted it to be original/funny/romantic-like and such. Either way, I hope all of you readers reading enjoy it!

---

Rumors are everyone's best friend. They add drama in life and of course what's life without any drama? No one ever knows how or why a rumor starts, like the rumor about the principal being a wizard and practicing a spell that could put all students in detention at once. Whenever the rumor is spread, the real truth behind it is always forgotten. . .

---

"Argh! What is the point of school anyway!? It's so pointless and it's not like we're going to _need _education when we get older!" Wally Beatles complained as the lunch bell rung. Students filed out of their classrooms, causing a flood of traffic within the cramped hallway.

"Come on, Numbuh 4! It's not every day that lunch lady makes something we can actually eat!" his best friend, Hoagie, cried out looking for a quick pathway through the crowds. He grabbed his best friend's arm and dragged him towards the cafeteria.

"Will ya slow down! It's not like getting a taco on Taco Day will be the end of the world. Wait a minute, what am I saying!? Come on let's hurry!"

"Hey! Watch it!"

Hoagie felt someone collide with him as he squeezed through the sea of students.

Looking down, he found Francine Fullbright, aka Numbuh 86, on the floor in front of him.

"Numbuh 86 sir! I mean ma'am! I mean boss. . .!"  
"Shut up! It's only expected that a stupid boy like _you_ would be so clumsy! Don't even bother, I can help myself up!" Fanny Fullbright snapped at him, ignoring the helping hand Hoagie was offering.

Wally glared down at her.

"Ya' can at least thank him for tryin' to help you out anyway!"

"I don't need to say thank you to stupid boys like you!"

"Who are you callin' stupid you cruddy girl!?"

"EXCUSE ME!?!?!?!?!?"

"Come on Numbuh 4, she's not even worth it," Hoagie said bitterly as the tardy bell rang. "Ah crud, we missed all the warm tacos! Now they're going to be cold!"

"Well you deserved it! Next time, don't you dare bump into me _or else_!"

"Why you. . .!"  
"_Come on_, Numbuh 4! There might be some warm tacos left!" Hoagie interrupted before the two got into another argument, an argument that 86 always won. Fanny grumpily pulled herself up to her feet. Her day wasn't going so well and she wasn't planning on taking any crap from boys. . .

"Man, I hate girls like her," She heard the pilot mutter once they were almost at the end of the hall. The sea of students was thinning and the hallway was beginning to become empty.

"Yeah, well I don't like you either Hoagie Gilligan!"

"Ah, shut the crud up!" Wally snapped behind his shoulder as his best friend pulled him back towards the cafeteria. They disappeared, leaving 86 alone to wonder why she wasted her time with those two in the first place.

Here's the catch.

To start a rumor it has to begin somewhere. Take just now, for example, when Fanny yelled out:

"I don't like you either Hoagie Gilligan!"

A rumor travels like a telephone call, quickly. From behind the bathroom door a young girl in Fanny's class had been listening to the fight that happened a few moments ago. Her brain started waking up as Fanny's words echoed in her ears.

'I don't like you either Hoagie Gilligan!'

Now everyone knew that, Fanny didn't like any of the guys over in school. She was teased a lot by the older girls because all the guys were scared of her and wouldn't ask her out on any dates or to any school dances. So why start spreading something that everyone knew was already true? Well, for one thing the girl was really bored.

Sometimes your phone doesn't work right? Maybe it's out of service or maybe there's a break in the wire or something a long those lines. So sometimes when a call goes through it's really fuzzy, as though the phone is about to go dead so certain words are lost in the conversation. The girl took out her pink rainbow monkey cell phone and automatically sent a text message to one of her friends who was already in the long lunch line.

'Fanny said she didn't like Hoagie Gilligan'

And thus starts the beginning of a rumor.

Inside the cafeteria Hoagie had finally made his way at the end of the line. He could smell the tacos even from where he was standing, which made his mouth water.

"Hey! There's Numbuh 3! I'm gonna go tell her to save us a seat okay? Be right back," Wally told him, ducking out of the line and vanishing. Hoagie wasn't really paying attention, all he could think about was his growling stomach.

Way in front of him stood another girl in Fanny's class. She had gotten to the lunch line early and was grinning as the lunch lady handed her a steaming hot taco. Just then her cell phone vibrated in her skirt pocket. Cell phones weren't allowed in school so she waited until she was safely at a table and out of sight before checking her new text message. She began eating her taco as she read the words her friend had typed earlier.

'Fanny said she didn't like Hoagie Gilligan'

Now, you have to remember to get a rumor going it has to spread.

The girl loved gossip, she always knew the latest stuff about everyone in the school. Who liked who, if someone was going to ask someone else out, if someone had wet their pants etc. Her other friend had just sat down next to her, grumpy because she didn't get a warm taco in time. With her mouth full of taco meat, she leaned over and nudged her friend to pay attention to the latest gossip.

"Fanny said. . .she. . .likes. . .Hoagie . . .Gilligan"

Her friend's eyes grew wide, even though she didn't hear the entire message. She had heard enough.

She waved for her classmate to come over to the table quickly and whispered something in her ear. Her large black eyes grew as her friend's eyes did and she glanced over at the table where Wally was now seated.

"What!?"

Wally looked at Kuki, a mixture of disgust and shock could be seen in his expression.

"It's true, it's true! Fanny likes Hoagie! I heard it from Nicole and she's in Fanny's class!" Kuki shrieked excitedly as Abby sat down too, Nigel following behind her.

"It can't be true! We were just fighting with her a few minutes ago!" Wally argued, shaking his head. He couldn't see how it was true, Fanny hated Hoagie, she said so herself.

"It is true!" Kuki protested. "Fanny can have a crush can't she?"  
"But we're talking about _Hoagie_ here Numbuh 3! Are you sure it wasn't someone else. . .?"Abby asked, making a face.

"I'm positive! Nicole told me that Melissa told her that Sarah told her that Fanny likes Hoagie! And they're all in Fanny's class so they see her more than we do at school!"

"That's just crazy!" Nigel remarked, biting into a cold taco.

"What's just crazy?"

The four friends turned to see Hoagie walk up to them, disgruntled because all the tacos were gone. Kuki began a giggle fit and Wally just shook his head.

"What! Come on, what's just crazy!?" Hoagie whined, irritated.

Abby smirked.

"It sounds like Fanny's been eyeing you from afar," she snickered.

Hoagie nearly choked on air.

"FANNY! Are you kidding me!? No way! Why would she like me!?"  
"Well think of it this way, someone has to like those stupid jokes you come up with," Abby retorted and everyone laughed except Hoagie; he shot her a death glare.

"I don't believe it. . .I can't afford to," he muttered thinking how much trouble he would be in if Fanny ever found out he didn't like her back.

"Believe it _lover boy_," Abby cracked again causing Kuki to go into another fit of hysterical giggles.

"Oh thanks for the help you guys," he said sarcastically getting up from the table. All around him eyes glanced his way, whispering as he passed.

"He heard! Does he like her back!?"

"Is there going to be a fight?"  
"They make a cute couple!"

"Cute!? Yeah right! The fact of those two getting together is just weird!"

"Does he like her back!?"

"Oh, look there she is!"

Snickers sounded as Fanny walked into the cafeteria with her hands in her pockets. Hoagie panicked. Was it true? She met his eyes and stopped in her tracks. For a few seconds they just stared at each other while onlookers snickered and giggled. Fanny's expression was unreadable. Hoagie couldn't tell if she knew that he heard her secret or not.

"Take a picture it'll last longer," she snapped at him bitterly, making a group of girls watching erupt into giggle fits.

"She doesn't

"Man, this is going to get good!"

"Why is everyone laughing?" Fanny pondered, glancing around at the students who weren't doing a good job at suppressing their laughter.

"Uh, no reason," Hoagie muttered making a quick get away from the scene. Thank goodness she couldn't see the embarrassed blush that was now forming across his face.

"What was that all about?" she muttered out loud. She didn't even know what she was doing in the cafeteria. She never ate in there! There was never a seat open for her and no one ever bothered to talk to her anyway. She guessed she wandered in there because she was too deep in thought to notice where she was walking. She didn't realize that kids were smirking at her until the silence in the cafeteria reached her ears.

"What!?" The red head asked, angry at the fact that everyone was staring at her.

"Who would have thought you actually liked Hoagie, Fanny," one girl snickered causing giggles to flood the room once more and boys to howl with laughter. Fanny made a face.

"What are you talking about! Me like Hoagie!? That's stupid, why would I like him!?" she spat out. She hated when people spread lies about her.

"Everyone knows about it," another girl chided.

"Knows about WHAT!?" Fanny asked irritated.

"You like Hoagie, you like Hoagie!" Soon enough this chant was chanted by everyone in the cafeteria, causing Fanny to turn a bright red.

"Shut up! It's not true!"  
"You like Hoagie! You like Hoagie!" The chants continued ignoring her cry of protest. She bit her lip, why didn't they stop?  
"SHUT UP BEFORE I KNOCK YOUR TEETH OUT!" She yelled above the chants and laughter but it was no use. Everyone already thought she had a soft spot, her threats didn't mean anything. There was only one way to settle this; find Hoagie, pound the crap out of him, and then set things straight.

"Why does she like me!? It can't be true, it just can't be!" Hoagie said aloud to no one as he walked across the playground. Younger kids could be seen having recess and Hoagie knew that he wouldn't really be bothered there for a while.

It's not that he ever had anything against Fanny. She was always the one who hated him! It didn't make sense! Why would you say you hated someone if you really didn't?

Really, Fanny wasn't all that bad once you got to know her. Hoagie admitted that he didn't know her well but they had been in the same math class since kindergarten. Once in a while the teachers would seat them next to each other and on rare occasions they would pass notes saying how bored the other one was or if there was a mission later on that day or something. The notes were always short, no more than two or three lines.

Why was this bothering him? It was probably another rumor, because Fanny was confused when she walked into the cafeteria. Rumor or not it still made him feel weird, as though he was looking at Fanny in a whole new light.

"What the-!?"

A surprising force pulled him by the neck of his shirt and pinned him to the wall.

"Why'd you go and tell everyone that I liked you!?" Fanny demanded angrily as Hoagie glared at her.

"What are you talking about!? _You're_ the one who likes _me_!" Hoagie retorted, freeing himself from Fanny's grip. It was her mood swings that got on his nerves, she could be a completely different person in seconds sometimes.

"That's a complete lie! I never said that!" Fanny protested, blushing a faint red.

Hoagie smirked.

"If it's a lie, then why are you blushing?" he teased. Fanny stared at him for a moment before shaking her head.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't blushing!"  
Hoagie sighed.  
"Look, someone obviously started a rumor about us," Hoagie remarked.

"How'd you figure that out?" Fanny asked, her words laced with strong sarcasm.

"So why not go with it?"

Fanny blinked as Hoagie completely ignored her sarcasm.

"You mean, pretend like we are going out?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

The goggle-wearing pilot shrugged and folded his arms against his chest.

"Just think about it, if we go back in there holding hands and pretending like we're a couple then they have nothing to laugh about!"  
"Are you kidding me!? Why would I even _agree_ to something as stupid as that?"  
"We could have a 'break up' afterwards and it'll be like nothing ever happened," Hoagie continued as Fanny stared at him, biting her lip. He did have a point, if the rumor was true then people would stop laughing at them about it.

"So what, do we walk in there holding hands or something?" Fanny asked again.

"I guess so, how should I know? I never had to deal with this before!"  
"Well, it was your idea!"

"That doesn't mean I have to come up with all of it!"  
"Does so!"  
"Does not!"  
"Does so!"  
"Does not!"  
"Does so as many times as you say does not," Fanny taunted, smirking at Hoagie's attempt to come up with a better comeback than that.

"Hey, that wasn't fair!" He grumbled. He hated losing to Fanny, she always liked to rub it in.

"Of course it was fair!"  
"Was not!"

"Was so!"  
"Was not as many times as you say was so," Hoagie smirked, sticking his tongue out at the look on Fanny's face. Revenge was sweet.

"Shut up! First off and most importantly, I still win because you couldn't come up with your _own _comeback and second, how are we going to do this?" the Scottish girl asked, sticking a lock of her red hair behind an ear.

Hoagie shrugged.

"I still say we should go with my plan and play pretend. . ."  
Fanny sighed in defeat. She hated it when people thought she was weak. She hated it when people laughed and made fun of her.

She hated this rumor _and _this idea.

But if it was the only way to get people to stop making fun of her Fanny guessed it was just something she was going to have to deal with.

"All right," she said finally, sighing deeply. Hoagie shook his head with a look on his face that clearly said:

This could only end badly.

The rest of lunch went by peacefully and quickly, Hoagie and Fanny decided to make their 'announcement' right after lunch was over. The two 'lovebirds' stood outside the door in apprehension. Hoagie timed the bell and they had a few seconds before they weren't an 'official couple' anymore.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Fanny blurted out suddenly. She could hear her classmates on the other side of the door, laughing and talking about what had gone on between the two earlier.

"We can't back out now," Hoagie said firmly taking Fanny's hand in his own. This surprised her for the motion was sudden.

"What are you doing!?" she hissed, her face turning a bright shade of red that resembled her hair.

"Hey, we're a couple now so we have to act like one!"

"We are not a _real _couple!"  
"_Yes_, we are," Hoagie grunted through a fake smile, taking a firmer hold of Fanny's hand so she couldn't jerk away.

"I_ really _hate this," she said through her clenched teeth which formed a smile almost as fake as Hoagie's. The bell rang and at that moment Hoagie pushed open the door to a clad of once noisy classmates.

Silence screamed at them as they paraded through the cafeteria, ignoring the shocked eyes and gasps that were thrown at them. Fanny felt smirks on her back and was almost certain that her face was just as red as her hair right now, maybe even redder.

It was weird. Hoagie immediately regretted that he had thought up of the idea in the first place.

Kuki was the first to make a noise and break the silence.

"See! I told you they would make a cute couple!" she shrieked happily, bouncing up and down in her seat.

Hoagie didn't want to see the other's reaction. He could actually feel Abby's smirk on his back, Nigel's shocked look and Wally's attempt to hold back his laughter.

The shock seemed to wear off in one last look and someone in the cafeteria let out a shriek of laughter.

"THEY'RE ACTUALLY A COUPLE!" the voice shrieked, pointing out the 'obvious'. With that, the whole entire cafeteria broke out into laughter and song.

"FANNY AND HOAGIE SITTING IN A TREE! K I S S I N G!"

"I thought you said they wouldn't make fun of us!" Fanny muttered. This was _so _embarrassing!

"Just trust me on this Fanny, okay?" Hoagie gave her hand a light squeeze, causing Fanny to look up at him in wonderment. The laughter of their class mates danced around them tauntingly and the sound of the second bell was ignored.

'Just trust me,' he said. He said 'just trust me'. Before she could ask what she had to trust him with he broke his hand away from her abruptly, causing the laughter to die down.

"Yeah, well, if that's the way you think of me, FINE!"  
"Hey-!" Fanny started to argue, but she noticed out in the corner of Hoagie's eye there was a twinkle.

So that's what he meant!

"I TOLD YOU I NEVER LIKED GUYS LIKE YOU! I ESPECIALLY DON'T LIKE YOU!" Fanny shouted over the stunned silence, playing along.

Hoagie blinked. She almost sounded like she meant that.

"YEAH WHILE WHY DID YOU EVER ASK ME OUT IN THE FIRST PLACE!?"  
"I DON'T KNOW BUT I DO KNOW THIS, HOAGIE WE'RE THROUGH!"  
Mission complete!

The screaming was a perfect touch, and of course the words were hand picked with caution. All the right things to fake a perfect break up.

The whole entire cafeteria was quiet. No one spoke.

"Hey, shouldn't you kids be heading for class now!?"

Well, no one spoke except the janitor.

Then kids started talking.

"DUDE! Fanny can't even keep a guy for more than five minutes!"

"Man, that's pathetic!"  
"She really is pathetic!"  
"Don't worry about it Hoagie! She ain't worth it!"

Hoagie couldn't say anything as he felt Fanny freeze up beside him. These kids could really be mean.

"Fanny! How are you ever going to keep a date if you ditch him in five minutes!?"

Everyone roared with laughter. Of course everyone except Sector V. They had done their part in teasing Hoagie and Fanny but now, kids were taking it to far.

"That's not nice you meanies!" Kuki cried out, defending her fellow operative who was flushing red with embarrassment.

Everyone ignored her and continued laughing, as they made their way to class.

"Fanny. . .?" Hoagie tried as students pushed pass them. She stood still and didn't answer.

"I'll see ya' in class," Wally muttered, blending in with the crowd. Abby and Nigel left too, wordlessly along with Kuki, who looked like she wanted to say something but decided against it.

"Fanny. . .come on, we've got to go to class. . ." Hoagie tried again.

She shook her head.

"You go, I'm not going . . ."  
With that she ran out of the cafeteria, and Hoagie could have sworn he heard a faint sob.

It wasn't long until he was the only one left in the cafeteria.

"Hey, kid! If you're late I'm going to have to give you a detention!" the janitor shouted from the other end of the cafeteria as he cleaned up some spilled lunches with a mop. Hoagie ignored him and ran, following the same direction that Fanny had run earlier.

That wasn't right, what those kids where laughing about! How could they say such mean things? He knew it was one thing to get teased for if you're a new couple. . .every new couple in the school got teased. Fanny didn't get teased for that though. She got teased because kids thought it was pathetic that she broke up with Hoagie five minutes after he 'asked her out'.

Kids were just plain mean sometimes, what happened in the cafeteria was uncalled for!

Those words must have really hurt her. It was really rare to see Fanny so defenseless, normally she was able to pull herself through anything. Hoagie couldn't remember a time when the red head gave in to teasing. She usually had a comeback for everything. She may had been afraid at times when danger was near, but that doesn't mean she'd completely break down like she did in the cafeteria.

The halls weren't so crowded this time when Hoagie made his way through them. Kids were still talking and gossiping about the event at lunch today. When he walked down the halls, he heard kids giggling. Hoagie just wished that he would be able to get them back.

"She's still crying in the bathroom. . . ."

Hoagie stopped when he heard this and slowed his pace as he passed a couple of giggling girls pretending he had no idea he noticed them.

"Fanny!? Crying!? That's a hard sight to picture. . . ." one girl remarked, giggling.

The girl who had spoken first smirked.

"I know right? She's too embarrassed to come out of that stall. Some of the fifth graders were in there teasing her a while ago. . . ."  
A frowned formed on his face. The girls continued gossiping amongst themselves as the tardy bell rang for class.

"Hey! No loitering in the hallways!" A teacher snapped from the door as students filed in their classes, leaving only the girls and Hoagie standing in the hall. The girls flashed Hoagie a look and broke down giggling once again.

"Kid! You're late! You have detention, now get to class!" The same teacher barked at Hoagie. He paid no mind to her and went the opposite way, the direction of the girls' restroom.

"HEY!" The teacher roared. Hoagie could hear her class laughing hysterically behind her.

How could he even think about going to class right now. Fanny needed him. He needed to make sure that she was okay. Even if it meant. . . .

"Fanny!" Hoagie cried as he burst into the restroom. Some younger girls who were using the mirror screamed and ran out in a hurry leaving him alone. He got the feeling that he was going to be in detention for this until he graduated.

When the girls left, he heard a choked sob from the end stall.

"Hoagie. . .what. . . ?You can't be in here.!"

He could tell she was trying really hard to stop crying.

"I don't care. Fanny, don't let those kids get to you. I thought you were stronger than that! I mean, you NEVER let anyone from KND mess with you!"

"Yeah, well that's different!" Fanny snapped. Hoagie walked up slowly towards the last stall and leaned on the sink counter. He could see the girl's shoes underneath the door.

"No, it's not different. Not really. Kids are kids Fanny. No matter what club, organization, group or whatever you guys are in they're going to be mean. Especially girls, geeze you girls can be so harsh," Hoagie said remembering the gossiping girls he had passed.

Fanny made a noise that sounded like a snort mixed with a sob.

"You have _no _idea," she retorted, hiccupping.

Hoagie sighed. "So, are you planning to stay in the bathroom all day?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, DUH! What did you expect me to do!? Go to class and have everyone laugh in my face?"

"What, is that different then having them come in here and tease you or something?" Hoagie asked.

A low growl escaped from the stall which was automatically taken over by muffled sobs.

"I hate them, I really hate them," Fanny choked causing Hoagie to sigh heavily.

"They came in here . . . .one of the girls at lunch told them wha. . .what happened at lunch today. . ."

"They? Who's they?"

"Just a couple of fifth graders who love picking on me. They always say that I'm n never going to f fall in love or g get a b boyfriend b because I always scare boys off. . ."

"Well, maybe if you didn't tell the world that you hated them-" Hoagie started but then cut off. Fanny didn't need any lecturing; she needed comfort.

"Look, you're a great girl 86. Don't listen to what those other girls say! You're smart and when you want to be, you can be pretty nice sometimes. . ."

As these words were said, Hoagie heard Fanny's sobs diminish. "If it makes you feel any better, not all guys are afraid of you," he ended softly. Hoagie watched the stall creek open and Fanny appear before him, wiping her eyes.

"You do know if they find you in here you're going to get detention for this until you graduate, right?" Fanny smiled faintly, letting out one final hiccup before her eyes were completely dry.

Hoagie laughed and Fanny allowed him to hug her. "Thanks for everything," she whispered softly.

Hoagie shrugged lightly. "Don't worry about it," he started saying but was cut off when the red head leaned up and kissed him quickly. It wasn't a long or deep kiss but it caught Hoagie by surprise. This time, it was his turn to flush as bright as Fanny's hair color.

"Um. . ." he tried to say something when the kiss ended. Her eyes grew round in shock, trying to comprehend what she had just done. It was sort of an impulse, she couldn't help herself! The two stood in awkward silence for a little while until Hoagie 'coughed'. Fanny opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted as a female teacher barged into the rest room, a crowd of curious students behind her.

"YOUNG MAN! HOW DARE YOU WALK INTO THE GIRL'S BATHROOM!? WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU POSSIBLY THINKING!? YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE FOR THIS, DO YOU HEAR ME!?" The students outside exploded into laughter and before Hoagie could say anything he found himself being dragged by his shirt yet again, out of the restroom leaving Fanny behind him. As they made their way through the crowd, he shot her one last helpless glance before the teacher yanked him down the hallway towards the principle's office.

"Okay, kids! Nothing to see here!!! Clear out and go back to class!" The janitor called out once again, but as usual the kids ignored him. They giggled as Fanny made her way out of the bathroom.

"Well, well, well, look who finally came out of her stall," Fanny's eyes narrowed as she recognized the voice of the fifth grader picking on her earlier. Around her, her friends giggled. The crowd of students once watching Hoagie being dragged off to the principal's office, turned and 'Ooo'ed', waiting for the drama scene to happen.

"Aw, did your ex boyfriend go to the girl's room to try and get you to take him back? From the look of that helpless glance, I guess you turned him down again," The girl went on, earning a few laughs from the kids watching.

"He is NOT my ex-boyfriend!" Laughter increased, as the red head's eyes glared, harsh tones around her words.

"_Sure, _he's not!"  
"Who are ya trying to fool Fanny? We all saw the break up!"

"I bet she still likes-likes him but she just won't admit it!"

Comments like these made the Scottish girl cringe slightly from the injustice of it all. Then, out of no where, an idea brightened Fanny's eyes, a smug smirk on her face.

"You didn't let me finish!" She declared over the laughing crowd. Her words didn't reach them, until the giggle fits and howls of laughter died down. It was almost too quiet.

"Hey kids! I'm not kidding! Clear out and go back to class!" The janitor protested from somewhere behind. Of course as usual, no one paid attention.

"What's there to finish? You didn't ditch Hoagie Gilligan in five minutes, you scared him off!" The fifth grader snorted. A few confused giggles sounded quietly.

"I said, Hoagie is _not_ my ex-boyfriend. I meant it. We never broke up,"

As quickly as confused silence had come, it left, leaving behind a VERY stunned silence in it's place. Fanny knew she'd have some explaining to do to Hoagie if he'd ever get out of detention, but right now, she put that thought in the back of her head; the astonished looks she was getting from her classmates was worth it, _way_ worth it. "But. . .we all . . .saw. . .I mean, we all saw you two break up! How could you guys still be together after that!? That defeats the whole purpose of a break up!"

Fanny tried not to laugh.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," she sang in victory. The fifth grader stared her down, as if trying to scare her into giving up an answer to her question. After a few moments, she frowned.

"You know what? I don't care anymore. If you losers are together than whatever. I have better things to think about than some stupid fourth graders in love." She declared, while on-lookers nodded in agreement.

"THAT'S IT! I WANT YOU ALL BACK TO YOUR CLASSROOMS AND THIS HALLWAY CLEAR NOW!" Everyone looked over in amusement, expecting to find that the janitor had yelled, but instead the shout had come from an angry teacher he had recruited. They all shrugged and began departing back to their classrooms since there was no more show to watch. Fanny went too, pleased and proud of herself, making sure everyone around her could see it.

Eventually Hoagie got out of detention when he explained his story. The principal (who, after a lot of spying, was NOT discovered as a wizard) let him off with a fierce warning and told him instead of detention, Hoagie would have to be the janitor's aid until the end of school. As for the rumor? Well, people started guessing it was false when Fanny and Hoagie didn't appear to be a couple. What they didn't know about was the secret crush the two had developed for eachother. So, the moral/lesson of their story really goes without saying. When a rumor starts, the real truth behind it is always forgotten. Yet, when a rumor is true it can cause more trouble than anyone ever imagined.

-Fin-

A/N: You guys have no idea how ecstatic I am right now because I finally finished this one shot (Though, I think most of the reason that I'm ecstatic is also because I just came back from an Anime Convention as well). Seriously, I feel like dancing! This took me forever it did, and it ended up a good 12 pages long, my longest KND one shot yet. I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please, please, PLEASE review me telling me if it was either good or bad. I don't really mind, as long as I know someone has read it. Thanks for reading and keep a look out for my other one shots coming up in the future!

-Never let go of the one you truly love

-December's Rose


End file.
